


SaniGHTS~Skeleton Monster and Jester Nightmaren Love

by MinecraftFan11



Category: NiGHTS into Dreams, Undertale (Video Game), Video Games - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Video Game World, Crack Relationships, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Female NiGHTS, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinecraftFan11/pseuds/MinecraftFan11
Summary: Sans and NiGHTS meet each other in an Alternative Universe of Video Game World,falling into something deeper they awaited.





	1. The meeting

A purple jester flies gracefully trought the Blue skies of Video-game land,making acrobatic trickery while leaving dust in the Hands.The name of this jester is NiGHTS.She,altrought being a Nightmaren,was a good hero and knowed what to feel.

However,she didn't know what her love was really going to focus in...

NiGHTS was flying very next to the Ground,but without noticing,she tacked someone.She ended falling on the ground with the strenght of her own Tackling.While she lifted up,she notiched who she tackled aciddentaly:An Skeleton with a Blue hoodie,Jeans and Pink slippers.The skeleton let out an Groan in an Low but also somehow Goofy-sounding.

-"Oh oh...I'm sorry.Are you okay?"-NiGHTS asked while helping the Skeleton get up.

-"uh...yeah,i'm fine."-The skeleton sayed.

-"Oh!At least you aren't really hurt.I am NiGHTS!"-NiGHTS sayed,bowing.

-"oh...w-well,i'm sans,sans the skeleton."-Sans sayed,somehow amazed by NiGHTS grace.

-"Well Sans,I hope at least you can forgive me after this..."-NiGHTS sayed,with the right hand holding the left arm.

-"nah,it doens't matter much."-Sans sayed,winking.

NiGHTS ended shutting an small chuckle and waved "bye-bye" and dashed away.However,Sans was curiously blushing literal blue with all this.Sans almost not really meeted her correctly and ended feeling...something between them.

-"she was just to graceful...and gentle..."-Sans thinked to himself.-"i just can't stop thinking of her right now...well,it's better i return to where i belong,they're probably missing me."-Sans then finded the nearby "shortcut".  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
NiGHTS while flying was thinking about Sans,just like Sans was doing with her.

-"He's just to Calm and Funny...He's...Cutie..."-NiGHTS sayed,an little bit ashamed,chuckling an Little.-"I just hope I can meet him another day..."

NiGHTS then continued to focus her flying.  
\-------------------------------------------------------  
Sans was greeted by Frisk,Undyne and Papyrus.However,the trio noticed some odd thing between Sans:He was an bit...floated in good feelings.

-"Sans,you seems a bit Dreamy about something or someone...are you okay?"-Frisk sayed,alot worried.

-"c'mon kid...i'm fine..."-Sans sayed,not wanting to worry Frisk.-"i'm fine guys,you don't need to worry that much with me."

Sans then walked away,making the Trio confused,and alot.

-"WHAT CAN BE MAKING MY BROTHER THIS DREAMY?"-Papyrus wondered.

-"I just hope he isn't hiding something from us."-Undyne sayed.

-"Yeah..."-Frisk agreed.


	2. Knowing each other Better

Sans was sitting in the Grass was usual until some landing sound got his attention...She was there.NiGHTS.Sans walked and catched to NiGHTS.

-"hey nights."-Sans calmly sayed,trying to fake over-happiness.

-"Oh hi,"Sans the skeleton!""-NiGHTS sayed blushing an little.Sans ended also blushing awkwardly.

-"hey,you would like the idea to hang out with me so we can know each other better?"-Sans suggested.

-"Oh,I would love it alot!"-NiGHTS answered.-"Here,hold my hand!"

Sans doed what NiGHTS sayed,and NiGHTS started to fly with Sans holding on.

-"woah!it really is that bone-high?"-Sans and NiGHTS both laughed because of the Pun of Sans.However,Sans stopped laughing because NiGHTS laugh:It was soft for his audition.

-"Ins't this Fun?"-NiGHTS sayed.-"it's amazing,alot amazing..."-Sans sayed,very dreamy in his toughts.NiGHTS and Sans then landed on another patch of grass,but this one was full of various kinds of Flowers of Purple color and Blue color.Sans stayed amazed because the vision.It maked time since he feeled amazed about something:He losed the faith in the World,but now it reawakened,finally.

Sans barely noticed that NiGHTS started to fly playfully in the air with the Flowers.Sans ended falling even deeper for NiGHTS,and he still tried to hide it.Sans clapped to NiGHTS,which NiGHTS noticed.

-"Thanks!"-NiGHTS sayed,going to Sans and literally hugging him.Sans literally stayed with his face all blue because the tension.He was literally hugged by the Girl he ended feeling something.So,he hugged back.NiGHTS unhugged off Sans.Suddenly,Sans haved an Idea.

-"hey,let me show off something."-Sans sayed.He never showed his Power to his closer ones (not even Papyrus),but he somehow wanted to do it.He maked his Left pupil dissapear and a Giant blue one appear on the right eye.He maked an Heart shape with the Hands and Bones appeared,making a Heart.NiGHTS stayed an bit shocked,but then liked it.

-"Oh,I loved!"-NiGHTS sayed,chuckling.-"Well,I'll carry back to where you was before."-NiGHTS sayed,grabbing Sans hand and flying to where Sans was.NiGHTS unholded of Sans hand,leaving him free.

-"see ya another time.kay?"-Sans sayed.-"Okay!"-NiGHTS sayed,going away flying and leaving Sans in his toughts.

Sans puted one of his Hands in the Pocket and the other in the Wall.Sans at every sight of NiGHTS falled in something even deeper-No,that wans't something.It was...Love.Sans was in love with NiGHTS:She to him was just to Perfect,beautiful,kind and lovely,but he was so afraid to say to her and she refuse...Sans while in his toughts blushed harder until he heard footsteps.He recognized the boots that approached him:It was Papyrus and he looked up.

-"SANS,ARE YOU OKAY?"-Papyrus asked,an bit worried with Sans.

-"bro...i'm fine,don't worry."-Sans sayed,not wanting to worry his brother.

-"C'MON,I KNOW YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH SOMEBODY!BROTHER,TELL ME,I WON'T BE MAD AT YOU!"-Papyrus sayed,kneeling next to his Brother.Sans knowed that he couldn't hide it anymore,and tried to create courage to say.

-"well...her name is...nights..."-Sans sayed,blushing hard just by saying the name of the one he was attracted.-"she's busy not but maybe i'll show her to you and the others later..."-Sans continued.

-"OH,THANKS FOR TALKING ABOUT IT,BROTHER!LET'S GO SEE THE OTHERS!"-Papyrus sayed,offering his hand to Sans.

-"heh,okay bro"-Sans sayed holding his brother Hand and going away with him to where the others are.Sans At least was glad to reveal NiGHTS to his Brother,and with Braveness,he could reveal NiGHTS to the others.

**Author's Note:**

> (If you're wondering,yes,Frisk and NiGHTS will be females)


End file.
